


Not a Nursemaid

by shanachie



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M, Spoilers: really minor reference to X-Men: The New Class blink and you might miss it, some descriptions of sickness, umm Erik is a bastard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not what Erik signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Nursemaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GingerBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerBee/gifts).



> So about a week ago, I posted a story for GingerBee since she was laid up and said I’d have another story for her. Here it is! Hope you feel better soon, lovely. Thanks to elebridith for saving my German!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer:** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

The sound of an explosive sneeze startled both men awake and Erik rolled over to find Charles scrambling for a tissue. “Gesundheit,” Erik said as Charles finally succeeded in pulling a tissue free of the box. Charles got it to his face as he sneezed again. “Are you all right?” Erik asked in concern.

Charles gave him a cross look as he blew his nose. “What do you think?”

“You were fine when we went to sleep,” Erik told him.

“Well, I’m clearly not…” Charles’s words were interrupted by another sneeze, “fine now,” he finished.

Erik tried to keep the startled look off his face, but when Charles couldn’t stop sneezing, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. A cessation of the swift sneezes allowed him to hand Charles a handkerchief in place of the rapidly disintegrating paper. “Do you want me to get you anything?”

Charles flopped back down, but struggled back into a sitting position when his breathing became an issue with the prone position. “No,” he grumbled.

Rubbing his back, Erik murmured to him softly in Hebrew. He rarely felt at ease speaking his native language, but he could still remember his mother singing to him when he was sick as a child. He didn’t feel comfortable enough to sing to Charles, but he did give him the comfort of the language. He knew Charles, with all his knowledge, didn’t understand, but he didn’t stop until the other man relaxed under his touch.

“Thank you,” Charles said, when his breathing finally eased.

“You want to try lying down again?” Erik questioned.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Charles admitted. “I don’t… feel…”

Erik frowned as he rested a hand on Charles’s forehead. “Charles, you’re burning up.”

“Well, I’m freezing,” Charles replied crossly.

Pulling off his shirt, Erik handed it to Charles as he slid out of bed. “Put that on. I’m going to go find you some more blankets.”

The mansion was fuller than it had been before Cuba, but Erik still wasn’t used to it so he startled when he left their room and almost ran into one of the newer kids. “Um. Hi?” the kid attempted.

“Blankets,” Erik snapped.

The kid pointed, finger shaking. “In… in… the… there. The… closet.”

Erik wrenched the door open, nodding when he found the blankets. “Danke.” He loaded up his arms with blankets and headed back to the room to find Charles still sitting up in bed, shivering. He immediately dropped the pile of blankets on the end of the bed and wrapped one around Charles’s shoulders. “What else do you need?” he asked, clearly at a loss.

Charles looked out from under the blanket, his face a picture of misery, his nose already red. “You should go so you don’t get ill.”

“I’m not…” Erik shook his head. “What do you need?”

Charles moaned, swallowing rapidly. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Ignoring his protests, Erik scooped Charles up and carried him into the bathroom, depositing him in front of the toilet just before he began to shudder and spew into the bowl. Behind him, Erik made a face, but stayed in place, rubbing Charles’s back.

When he finished, Charles leaned back against him. “I feel better,” he informed Erik.

“Well, that’s… great,” Erik commented. He shifted Charles, leaning forward to flush the toilet. “Can we get off the floor?”

“I think I’ll just stay here for a bit. The floor’s nice and cool.”

“Ganz bestimmt nicht,” Erik slipped into German out of habit. He slipped his arms under Charles’s legs and around his back before struggling to his feet. “Du gehst zurück ins Bett.”

“That’s a lot sexier when I’m not sick,” Charles commented.

Erik deposited him back into the bed, ignoring the comment. For a moment, he considered the shivering lump before smoothing Charles’s dark hair back from his forehead. Pressing a kiss to the fiery skin, he murmured, “Stay put. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Charles waved at him feebly. Erik stifled a look that on anyone else would be considered a smile before leaving the room.

A quick look around the hallways showed him that the other denizens of the mansion had started stirring. Deciding he’d much rather avoid everyone, he headed towards the back of the hall and the old servant stairs.

The kitchen was thankfully empty when Erik arrived, allowing him the freedom to find what he wanted without having to deal with _people_. Finding a tray in one of the cupboards (and checking to be sure he could use his skill to lift it), he then searched the kitchen until he found tea and biscuits. It was a matter of minutes for him to brew a pot of tea and arrange everything on the tray. He added a container of honey, looking around for something else to tempt Charles with that wouldn’t be too hard on his stomach.

A flick of his fingers got the tray moving and he headed towards the door. The door swung open as he reached it and he almost stumbled into Hank McCoy, the scientist backpedaling as he tried to get out of the older man’s way. “S-s-s-sorry, Erik,” Hank stuttered.

Erik glanced at the tray and saw it hadn’t suffered any mistreatment due to the collision. “Its fine, McCoy,” he growled. “No harm done. This time.”

Hank’s eyes shifted to the tray and he opened his mouth as if he was going to question it, then clearly decided better. He backed out of the way. “Um, have a good day?”

Erik glared in response before heading back upstairs.

Charles struggled into a sitting position when Erik re-entered their bedroom. “How many of the natives did you scare this time?” he asked as Erik guided the tray over to sit on the table next to Charles’s side of the bed.

“Hmmp,” Erik responded, drawing an attempt of a smile from Charles. “You need to eat something.”

Charles’s face took on a green tinge. “No.”

“How about some tea?” Erik suggested.

“Fine, I’ll try it,” Charles said.

Satisfied, Erik poured a cup for him and doctored it with cream and sugar before handing it over. He poured a second cup for himself and settled onto the bed next to Charles, allowing the slighter man settle against him. Charles would get better soon if he had anything to say about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Gesundheit—Bless you_  
_Danke—Thank you_  
_Ganz bestimmt nicht--Certainly not._  
_Du gehst zurück ins Bett.—You’re going back to bed._  



End file.
